Oscillating fin propulsion has been used to produce efficient propulsion. This technology appears in U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,249, the text and drawings of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference, which discloses a novel watercraft, such as a kayak, which typically include a hull with a keel, having propulsion means extending below the water line. The propulsion means comprises a pair of fins each having a leading edge and a trailing edge and adapted to oscillate through an arcuate path in a generally transverse direction with respect to the central longitudinal dimension of the watercraft. Foot operated pedals worked from the cockpit are operatively associated with the propulsion means for applying input force to the propulsion means. The propulsion means includes a pair of fins which twist to form an angle of attack for providing forward thrust with respect to the longitudinal dimension of the watercraft while moving in both directions along the arcuate path.